degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Hollingsworth
Hunter Hollingsworth is the younger brother of Miles Hollingsworth III and the twin brother of Frankie Hollingsworth, and a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. Miles' younger brother and Frankie's twin, Hunter is a computer gamer and comic book lover that you'll often see all dressed in black. In comparison with his twin sister, Hunter seems to be a glass half empty kinda guy. But this won't hold him back from crushing on a certain someone at Degrassi. He made his first appearance in No Surprises. Hunter is portrayed by Spencer MacPherson. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Hunter and his sister Frankie are mentioned by their dad when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In No Surprises, Hunter is seen eating breakfast with his family at their home. He along with his sister, Frankie, are praised by their father for helping out with his campaign. Hunter is later seen with the Hollingsworth family during prep interviews. In Unbelievable, Hunter brings a naked Zoe some breakfast. He looks at her attractively. Frankie kicks him out, but he still tries to look at her. In How Bizarre, as Sir Excellence, Hunter saves Becky's character on Realm of Doom, warding off a group of pkers (player killers) and then gives her a healing potion and offers to help her cross the mountains. She asks if it's a date and he says yes. Sir Excellence and Becky go somewhere special in the game and he shows her his secret hideaway. He gives Becky flowers and they kiss. Sir Excellence strips his character down to his underwear and Becky does the same with her character. After that, their characters make out. In My Hero, Becky and Imogen discover that Hunter is Sir Excellence and that he is a freshman. Becky decides to break things off with him through Realm of Doom, which upsets him. Hunter later finds Becky and is angry that she is being a "real girl", claiming that everything is better when it stays online. Becky claims that Realm of Doom is just a game, but Hunter tells her that she doesn't get it and "real world" people always disappoint. He threatens to find her and turn her character into a troll if she ever told anyone what they "did together" online, before leaving. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit ', Miles enters the family lunch and he discusses with his parents the boyfriend relationship, which they really don't approve of. Miles mocks everybody except Hunter by saying that it isn't "ridiculous" to kiss somebody. From this scene, it appears that Hunter has never kissed a girl. Hunter responds to Miles, "Suck it." and then listens to music with beats. In 'Wise Up, Trivia *Hunter has appeared in 6 episodes. *Hunter was the third freshman introduced in season 13. His twin sister Frankie, and the second was Keisha. *Hunter and his sister are the fourth set of twins on Degrassi. The others being Erica and Heather, Declan and Fiona, and Bo and Ingvar. *Hunter's twin sister is Frankie Hollingsworth. *He is the person running the Sir Excellence account on Realm of Doom. *He takes Realm of Doom very seriously, and seems to consider it more important and real than reality. *He dislikes his older brother, Miles. *Hunter is the second Degrassi student to play Realm of Doom. The first is Connor DeLaurier, and the third is Becky Baker. Quotes *(First Line): "You mean like last time" (referring to Miles possibly ruining their fathers chance of becoming mayor as he had done in the past). *(To Becky): "Oh, and if you tell anyone about what we did in the Meadow of Zorath, I will find you and I will turn you into a troll." *(To Becky): "Real world people always disappoint, online I'm a hero. You wanna live IRL, you go ahead, noob." * (To Miles): "Suck it." Relationships *Becky Baker (online relationship) **Start Up: 'How Bizarre '(1333) **Broke Up: 'My Hero '(1334) ***Reason: Becky didn't want to date a freshman, even if it was only online. Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Freshmen Category:Season 14 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters